Truth or Dare
by Gwen Harkness
Summary: The team are locked in the Hub all night after they accidentally trigger the lock down system. Jack suggests they play a game of Truth or Dare. With a twist. They all take Retcon at the end of the night... Jack/Ianto Gwen/Owen Please R&Rxxx
1. Torchwood Truth or Dare

_A/N: I know there are quite a lot of stories floating around about Truth or Dare so I decided to have a twist in it but I still wanted it to be a bit of fun so here's what I came up with.  
>Relationships are mainly JackIanto, Gwen/Owen but I'll probably throw in a bit of one sided Tosh/Owen.  
>Set after 'They Keep Killing Suzie', but before 'Out of Time' so I can use the relationships at the time.<br>Rated T and I really hope to keep it there.  
>Thanks to the BBC for making Torchwood, I don't own it. Also thanks to my excellent beta-reader.<br>Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Owen drummed his fingers loudly against the table. His eyes were unfocused, gazing into the distance.<p>

"Shut up." Gwen said, yet Owen ignored her.

'Bang!' The rest of the team's heads whirled towards the source of the sound.

"Ouch!" Owen yelped as Gwen slammed her hand down onto his. "What was that for?"

"You were being annoying" she deadpanned, inspecting her nails.

"But you don't just-! You can't just-!" Owen struggled for a comeback; sighing in defeat, he resigned himself to nursing his injured hand.

Silence fell over the group once again.

They were all sat in the board room around the large, shiny table. There were a few battery powered lamps scattered around the Hub for light and torches rested next to everyone on the table. The reverberant hum of the Torchwood computers that usually filled the base was eerily silent.

Jack sat at the head of the table, leaning back in his chair, arms casually resting behind his head. His eyes were distant, lost in some memory as they usually were when all was silent.

Ianto sat to his left. The tension was evident in his body, but to the rest of the team, he looked more relaxed in their company than ever before.

To Ianto's left was Toshiko. Her eyes where firmly fixed on her lap, a look of deep concentration on her face. On closer inspection, it was clear that the object she was so interested in was her PDA. She sat tapping the screen, attempting to get a signal, even though she had been told by everyone that any attempt was futile.

Opposite Tosh was Gwen; she was leaning forwards, elbows resting on the table, hands cupping her chin. Her hair hung loosely, framing her face.

Owen sat to her left, rubbing his hand. A small smile danced at the corner of his lips and his leg was pressed lightly against Gwen's.

"Ianto, love, you couldn't possibly get us a coffee could you?" Gwen said after a while, breaking the silence.

"It would have to be instant…and cold" Ianto answered flatly. "There's no power, remember?"

"Hang on a minute…" Owen said slowly, the colour beginning to drain from his face. "Does this mean I'm going to have to spend all night here with no coffee?"

"What?" Jack's head shot up at the mention of a coffee free night.

"I'm afraid so, sir." Ianto replied sadly.

"Well, we wouldn't have to if _someone,_" Tosh said, glaring at Owen, "hadn't accidently spilt alien faeces on the main computer system!"

"Right, for starters, it was an accident! I didn't _mean _to cause a lock down! And secondly, Gwen, um…walked into me!" Owen shot back defiantly.

Gwen flashed Owen an angry glare. Tosh caught her eye and Gwen immediately fixed her gaze on her lap, her cheeks turning a deep red.

"_Anyway_," Jack announced loudly, "back at Torchwood, we're still locked in The Hub, all night, with no coffee and nothing to do. So I propose we play a game…" he finished, a cheeky edge to his voice.

"What kind of game?" Owen asked suspiciously.

"Truth or Dare." Jack grinned, obviously pleased with himself.

"Come on, Jack! This isn't a bloody kid's sleepover!" Owen replied sarcastically.

"Oh, but this isn't any game of Truth or Dare; this is Torchwood Truth or Dare." Jack smiled mischievously.

"What exactly does that entail?" Ianto asked.

"Knowing Jack, it'll probably turn into a game of naked Weevil hunt." Owen muttered under his breath. Gwen tried to muffle a giggle before giving Owen a mock stern look.

Jack waited for silence before announcing with a wolfish grin, "Retcon"

"Retcon?" Gwen asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Now this could _actually_ be fun." said Owen, his grin now mirroring Jack's and his wide eyes fixed firmly on Gwen's chest.

Jack nodded enthusiastically. "We all take retcon at the end of the night. It's like ultimate truth or dare. Nothing we say really will leave this room…"

"Well, I'm not playing." Tosh said, her tone slightly flustered.

"Oh, come on, Tosh, don't be boring!" Gwen laughed.

"I'm not being boring! This is childish. We're a top alien hunting organisation, not a gang of naughty schoolchildren! What if something goes wrong? What if we all wake up tomorrow thinking something terrible has happened?" Tosh said quickly.

Jack opened the drawer of the table and pulled out a pad of pink sticky notes shaped like lips. He scribbled something down, then held it up to show the others. It read: 'Accidental lockdown. (Blame Owen) Played Truth or Dare, with retcon ;)'

Owen opened his mouth to protest, but then realised it wasn't worth it.

"Well, I'm still not playing!" Tosh blushed.

"You worried we'll find out something embarrassing?" Owen teased.

"No!" Tosh turned a deeper shade of red. "Fine, I'll play."

Jack gave her an encouraging smile before turning back to the rest of the group, "Right, who's in then?"

The question was answered with a chorus of 'me's' before Jack turned to Ianto.

"Ianto?" Jack asked him.

"You want me to play, sir?" Ianto asked soundly slightly surprised, but pleased at the same time. "Well I suppose I could…"

"I knew you'd all come round to it. Anyway, my games are always the best." Jack winked at Ianto. He got up and opened the cupboard, taking out five retcon pills and filled five glasses of water. He laid them in the middle of the table with the sticky note.

"Back when I was at school, there wasn't a dare I couldn't do," announced Owen, "I was the King of Truth or Dare."

"Oh, you think?" Jack shot back, "I was known as Jack the Unbeatable, so you better watch out."

"Looks like you have competition, Owen" Gwen grinned.

"Okay, here are the rules," Jack said, getting everyone's attention, "we go round the table; everyone asks someone of their choice a question. No one can be asked twice in a row, no one can ask the same question, no going back after you've decided which one. Oh and if you won't do it, there's a forfeit."

"What kind of forfeit?" Tosh asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see. Oh, and one more rule," Jack paused, "I always go first."

"That's not fair!" Gwen protested.

"It's the rules." Jack smirked. "Now, everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded, Tosh a little more reluctantly than the others.

"Okay, Owen, you think you can beat me? Truth or dare?" Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Dare." Owen replied, his eyes locked with Jack's.

"Owen, how would you fancy a ride on Myfanwy the Pterodactyl? Naked." He paused for effect. "I think I've got her quite well trained, but well, we'll just have to see…"

* * *

><p><em>AN: So… What did you think? I'd love to hear your thoughts. I'm open to any suggestions or ideas and any Truth or Dares you'd like to see in there.  
>Please R&amp;R.<em>


	2. Owen Harper, Sex God

_A/N: I have finally managed to come up with a second chapter for this story! Everyone said they wanted one but up until now I just haven't had a clue what to do for it. But tonight after a friend reminded me about this story, I concluded, 'Screw it, I'll just go for it. It can't turn out that bad.' So an hour and a half later I ended up with this. It's half past midnight so I'm just going to post it. Hope it's not a disappointment after the last one.  
>Thanks to the BBC for making Torchwood, I don't own it.<br>Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Owen didn't even bat an eyelid. His expression remained determined, not even wavering for a moment at Jack's dare.<p>

"He can't do that!" Tosh leapt in instantly. Concern and shock were plastered across her face. She glanced round at the rest of the team for support. But none of them were looking at her. Their gazes were all fixed on Owen. Each person round the table was scrutinising his expression, his every move.

Finally, after a long pause, Owen replied, "Just try and stop me." His tone was determined and sounded more like he was giving out a challenge rather than taking one on. He got to his feet slowly, making sure to hold everyone's gazes. He winked at Gwen and she giggled uncertainly.

"Now, ladies, I'm going to take of my clothes," he raised his eyebrows slightly. "And, I know it's going to be hard for you but you must do everything in within your power not to leap up and start humping me right here," he paused, "That includes you, Harkness…" With that, Owen began to remove his leather jacket.

"What?" Tosh protested. "You can't seriously be going to do this? It's crazy!" When no one paid her any attention, she carried on, louder, "Hello? Gwen? Ianto? You aren't actually going to let him do this are you?"

"Don't worry about it, Tosh," Jack replied smugly, "He'll never do it anyway."

"Wanna bet on it, Harkness?" Owen shot back. He abandoned the jacket on the floor and took off his grey t-shirt, dropping it beside the jacket. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gwen look away quickly as her eyes were faced with his bare upper half. Her cheeks were already beginning to heat up.

Soon he was totally butt naked, his whole body bare from head to toe. If you looked closely, you could see a slight flicker of insecurity and embarrassment in his eyes, but it was masked well with a cheeky glint of determination. Jack, meanwhile, was almost doubled over with laughter.

"If any of you ladies are feeling like they need to be tied down to their chairs to stop them from throwing themselves at me, I'm happy to help," Owen offered cheekily.

Gwen sneaked a glance at Owen, her cheeks were practically on fire by this point. "I'm fine!" she squeaked in reply, trying to sound calm. "What about you, Tosh?"

"I..!" Tosh was at total a loss for words, mostly due to worry rather than Owen's lack of clothing.

"I know, I tend to have that effect on women," Owen replied with a mock flirtatious grin.

Jack pulled a bottle of barbeque sauce out of the draw and chucked it at Owen. He spun and caught it at the last minute. Ianto noticeably flinched at the sight of the sauce. Jack turned to him, softening his expression to a comforting smile before turning back to Owen, his smirk returning, "You'll be needing this!"

Owen grabbed a torch in his free hand and mounted the stairs towards Myfanwy's nest.

As soon as he was out of earshot Gwen whispered suspiciously to Jack, "You aren't actually going to let him do this, are you?"

"Of course I am. I wasn't called Jack the Unbeatable for nothing, you know," Jack answered brrezily.

Gwen paused at a loss before asking incredulously, "Isn't there some Torchwood policy against this?"

"Actually," Ianto cut in, "In the event of a game of Truth or Dare, Torchwood policies clearly state that both the riding of prehistoric animals and the bearing of one's entire bare body is completely and utterly allowed."

"What?" Gwen and Tosh said in unison.

"Jack did write the rules, after all," Ianto concluded.

Jack snickered softly, "Don't try and tell me I don't do my job properly. I've thought of everything!"

"But –" Tosh protested, but she was cut off by the sound of screeching. Myfanwy's to be specific.

Then, the huge pterodactyl soared out across the Hub with a totally naked, screaming man aboard. If you listened carefully you could just about comprehend the shouts as a stream of expletives with the words 'Captain', 'Jack' and 'Harkness' in between.

There was a moment of shocked silence as the whole team gazed up at him. Jack was the first to crack. His face creased up and his body began to shake with laughter. Despite trying to keep a straight face, Ianto was also gone within seconds. This set Gwen off, and by that point even Tosh had to admit it was pretty funny. Owen, however, did not share their opinion.

The large pterodactyl finally landed on the railing near the top of the Hub, but nowhere Owen could get down from.

"Harkness!" he bawled, "How the fuck am I going to get down from here?"

Jack didn't answer. Owen's words only provided to make him laugh harder.e He doubH Myfanwy soared across the Hub again, squawking. Almost instantly, Owen began to scream like a girl again.

Finally Jack managed to stop laughing, in a whisper he asked the others, "Do you think I should tell him that all he has to do is say stop now or later?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: I love reviews. I love them more than cookies, more than sunshine, more than rainbows. How much effort would it require to leave one and make little me very happy? Not much, I think. So, reviews?_


End file.
